KOLTC React & Oneshots
by Waves-Of-Writing
Summary: KOLTC react to things you have never thought of before... AND ONESHOTS! DISCONNECTED
1. KOLTC React to: Shannon Messenger!

**I know...I know…. You guys are going to be all like "Gosh, Waves! What's up with the constant new story making!" But, this fanfic is just going to be for when I don't have time to update my other stories so I update this one...Yeah….Ok…..Ummmmm…..Idk what Shannon Messenger would be like so...yeah…..ummmmmm….Oh!**

* * *

 **KOLTC React to Shannon Messenger. (FINALLY, I CAN DO MY FANFICTION DREAMS!)**

Keefe: So...we're reacting to a human.

Shannon Messenger: *Stares*

Sophie: Yeah...what are we doing?

 **Waves(Me): *Smiles and does a dance* Newsflash, You're in a book!**

Shannon Messenger: What the…

Dex: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Waves: *Points to the amazing Shannon Messenger* She's the author and the creator of the love my life.**

Everyone:*Stares*

 **Waves: What? I LOVE keeper.**

Biana: Keeper?

Shannon Messenger: Keeper Of the Lost cities…..

Fitz: Why are we talking about keepers? And why does this human know about them?

 **Waves: *Gets Defensive* SHE IS NOT JUST A HUMAN!**

Shannon Messenger: I kind of am.

Keefe: She speaks!

Shannon Messenger: Be quiet! You wouldn't exist if it wasn't for me!

Keefe:*Horrified* I was adopted?! You are my Mom!?

Shannon Messenger: *Rolls eyes* No. You are in a book and I'm the author.

Fitz: Fine. If Keefe is in a book. Then tell us something.

Shannon Messenger:*Grins* I know your secret Sophie.

Sophie: What?

*Shannon Messenger goes close to her ear and whispers so the others don't hear* You like Fitz.

Sophie: AHHHHHHGHHHHHGHGHJWGSDHJWGXEJHCF! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!? YOU'RE A CREEP! YOU'RE A STALKER!

Keefe: Ohhhhh! What's Foster's secret?

Shannon Messenger: *Offended*: No I'm an author.

Sophie:*Runs around the room screaming* YOU'RE CRA- wait what?

Shannon Messenger: Yep.

Dex: Prove it.

Shannon Messenger:*Sighs* Fine. Give me my laptop.

 **Waves: *Rushes in the room* Here you go Mrs. Messenger.**

Shannon Messenger: *Types some stuff.*

*Keefe's hair turns into a rainbow afro*

Keefe: AHHHHHH!HH!H!H!H!HH!HH!HH!H WE ARE IN A BOOK!

Shannon Messenger: I've always wanted to do that.

Dex: How is this even possible?

Shannon Messenger: I made you all up.

Sophie: No….You…..are….so….evil

Everyone:*Except Shannon and Waves* *Runs around screaming*

Shannon Messenger: MWWWHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH!

 **Waves: My dreams have come true….**

Shannon Messenger: *Types something up on her laptop then disappears*

 **Waves: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

Everyone: Opps


	2. KOLTC React to: Human Pranks!

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Should I do something like every other chapter I do a one-shot instead of a react? Also I'm now a BETA!**

 **Anyway, here's the react:**

* * *

Sophie: So what are we reacting to today?

 **Waves: You scared away Shannon Messenger.**

Dex: Well duh. She thought we were in a book.

 **Waves: You'll never understand**

Sophie: I will. She's a telepath that wears contacts. She knows my secret!

 **Waves: *rolls eyes* I'm not even going to try.**

Fitz: What is our react?

Keefe: I don't know ask Waves. All I know is that Bangs Boy and Lihn are coming.

 **Waves: Oh, yay! They're coming! You are reacting to human pranks!**

Keefe: BEST. DAY. EVER.

Everyone else (Except Waves and Keefe:) WHAT?!

 **Waves: *Laughs* Technically I'm a human and not waves, so I know some things.**

Dex: You mean...you're not waves, Waves?

 **Waves: Duh. You're an elf. Be smarter.**

*Linh and Tam walk in*

Linh: Hey guys! What's up?  
Dex: She's not a wave…

Linh: Ok…. What are we reacting to?

 **Waves: Human pranks!**

Tam: Finally! I can get revenge on Keefe!

Keefe: Woah, buddy. Don't you even think of getting revenge!

 **Waves: Actually you guys are on a team together.**

*Tam and Keefe groan*

Linh: Whose team am I on?

 **Waves: You are with Sophie. Dex you're with Biana**

Dex:*Shrugs* It's better than Keefe.

Biana: *Rolls eyes*

Sophie: Who's going to test our pranks?

 **Waves: *Groans* Me**

Keefe: Goodie! So basically you are pranking yourself?

 **Waves: Yep.**

Dex: Ok!

 **Waves: I'll give each one of you a prank and the steps to do it. *Hands out pieces of paper***

Keefe: C'mon, ours is so lame! Can I revise it a little?

 **Waves: I know. And no you can not change it at all.**

Keefe:*Pouts*

Dex: This is awesome! If I just added-

 **Waves: NO. ADDING. THINGS!**

 **Dex: Ok ok…**

* * *

 **One hour later**

 **Waves: *Sits lazily on a comfy chair reading "The Girl Who Drank The Moon" and sipping lemonade.**

*Dex and Biana sneak up behind her with a giant bucket of ice cold water* *They pour it*

 **Waves: *Jumps up and throws the book on floor* GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!H!HH!H!H!HH!H!H!HH!HH!H!H!HH THAT WASN'T THE PRANK! THAT WASN'T THE PRANK!**

Biana: We know. It was extra.

 **Waves: GRRRRRRrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Biana and Dex: * High-five each other*

 **Waves: *Picks up book and stomps off***

Keefe and Tam: *Hidden in a closet next to where Waves is*

 **Waves: *Slips on a banana peel* AHHHHHHHH! OW! OW OW OW!**

Tam: That was funnier than I expected!

Keefe: It would have been better with alicorn poop!

 **Waves: I'm already soaked. Stop pouting. * Walks off***

Linh: *Holds up KOLTC #5 except with a printed Nightfall cover*

 **Waves: Give. Me. that. Right. NOW! * Drops her other book and lungs for it* *Gets the book and starts reading.**

 **Waves: Wait a sec- YOU ARE EVIL!**

Sophie: Wow. You really do like that book series.

 **Waves: It's about your life...so OF COURSE I LIKE IT! LINH YOU ARE ON THE COVER!**

Linh: Oh my gosh! Sophie, you're on it too!

Sophie: *Gasps* Oh my gosh-

*Biana appears out of nowhere holding a bucket of ice cold water*

Dex: *jumps out of bathroom*

Sophie and Linh: *get soaked* AH!

 **Waves: Again That is not the PRANK! *Walks through a door and gets stuck in plastic wrap* AHHHHHHHH! BIANA AND DEX I WILL KILL YOU!**

Sophie: Just wait until she sees our real one! Go Linh!

Linh: *runs after Waves very quietly*

Linh: Boo!

 **Waves: IWHWUKHJBASDCFDKJSHHSDKFHSDKJFHKJHGAHHAhhhahhuihuKJhjgdfhjlgskjHIkjhJHAhkjh! *Stalks off mumbling.* I HATE YOU GUYS!**

Everyone else: Sure you do!


	3. KOLTC React to:Roller Coasters: El Toro!

**I don't think anybody really read this except like 5 people. Oh well. I have to update EVERYTHING today so I'm starting with this cause' it's fun to right. By-The-Way, I have never gone on El Toro...I just searched up roller coasters…..-_-**

 **On a sad note, Project-Moonlark is in the hospital. I hope that she gets better physically and mentally.**

* * *

 **Waves: *Mumbles* why did I choose that?**

Everybody except Waves: *Won't stop laughing*

Dex: You're kind of an idiot for choosing it.

 **Waves: Says the person who thought I was made of WATER!**

Dex:...

Sophie: You have to admit - that _was_ pretty funny. And stupid.

 **Waves: Stop rubbing it in my face.**

Biana: It was kind of ironic we splashed you with water because your name is Waves-

 **Waves: Shut it.**

Lihn: What are we reacting to, today?

 **Waves: *Smiles mischievously* Rollercoasters**

Keefe: What?

Sophie: Oh no

Tam: What's that?

Biana: Yeah!

 **Waves: You'll see.**

A few minutes later in Evergreen's garden, a giant roller coaster is covered with a giant cloth

Sophie: How did you put a _roller coaster in here!_?

 **Waves: I have a friend named- well I can't tell you her name**

Keefe: That's a shocker. You have a _friend?_

 **Waves: Hey! You will go on this replica of the El Toro. It's from Six Flags Great Adventure in Jackson, NJ.**

Sophie: Six Flags….? How did you get a replica?

Biana: Can someone tell me what a roller coaster is?

Fitz: Tell us!

Sophie: It's-

 **Waves: Shhhhhhh! It's a surprise!**

Keefe: I love surprises!

 **Waves: You won't like this one… MWWWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Biana: That laugh isn't a good look on you.

 **Waves:*glares***

Biana: What are you doing….?

 **Waves: It's called glaring**

Biana: *Shakes head*That isn't a glare….

 **Waves: Let's just go on the roller coaster already!**

Everything goes dark

Fitz: Where are we?

Tam: *Screams* I can't get out of this seat.

Keefe: *screams* I think I'm next to Bangs Boy!

Tam and Keefe: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tam: If this is a roller coaster- I'm scared!

Sophie: You haven't seen the end of it.

Fitz: Who's next to me?!

Sophie: Of you just felt a face- that's me.

Biana: Where're Waves?

Lights reappear and the Keeper gang is strapped onto El Toro

 **Waves:* Standing at control center* Here. Huh. I didn't expect it to be so big. Or made out of wood.**

Everybody: *Looks around then screams* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **(Totally didn't exagrant that ;) )**

 **Waves: I don't exactly know how to work this…..**

Sophie: You should be on this!

 **Waves: Heck no! Plus- you're the one that tricked me with Nightfall and the other pranks!**

Sophie: You planned that!

 **Waves: I did it for you! And I meant the extra pranks! *Leans back on control panel** Oops**

Everybody: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- _This scream has been cut so you dn't have to scroll down for a couple of minutes_

Keefe: *screams* YOU HAVE PROBLEMS!

 **Waves: Nah!**

When it ends

Keefe: *Crying*

Tam: That. Was. Awesome.

 **Waves: Really?**

Biana: *Rocking back and forth*

 **Waves: this ended better than I expected.**

Fitz: Better?

Sophie: *Fainted*

 **Waves: Ready for another?**

Linh: N-no. Please

 **Waves:I was just kidding!**

Tam: *High fives Waves* You made Keefe cry!

Keefe: It-I couldn't see. I WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tam: Why are you guys so upset?

 **Waves: That was** _ **70 mile per hour! (110 km\h)**_

Tam: But that was so unscary! It was so...satisfying…

Keefe: I now have proof that he's a demon.

Biana and Lihn: *Lips tremble, hugs knees and rock back and forth*

 **Waves: BYYEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Fitz: Do not trust this insane person!


	4. KOLTC React to: Hamilton!

**GET THE LIMITED EDITION VERSION OF LODESTAR ON BARNES AND NOBLES WITH PICTURES AND A SHORT STORY IN KEEFE'S POV!**

* * *

 **Waves: HIIIIIIIIIIII GUYS!**

Fitz: I thought we were free….

 **Waves: NOPE!**

Biana: What's our torture today?

Sophie: Oh God.

 **Waves: Hamilton!**

Sophie: The man who wrote...essays?

 **Waves: Well, kind of. I'm talking about the musical that costs like $500 or 50 lusters (or something) to watch.**

Tam: Why?

 **Waves: Cause' it's awesome. Since I don't have a billion gazillion dollars to bring you there.**

Lihn: If it costs 500 then it would be $4,000

 **Waves: Jesus Christ I'm just a kid I don't have $4,000!**

Keefe: This is gonna be boring.

* * *

 **After the first song**

Biana: HIS MOM DIED?!

All elves*Except Sophie*: AH! DEAD!

 **Waves: *Laughs* Wait for it.*Winks***

The Schuyler Sisters

 **WAVES: BUT LOOK AROUND LOOK AROUND THE REVOLUTION HAPPENING IN NEW YORK!**

Sophie: It just sounds like a regular musical.

*Other elves start freaking out because this is their first time experiencing music*

Biana: *Gaps* Humans have better music than dwarves.

Satisfied

Sophie: Awwww that's so sad.

Keefe: I get how Anjelica feels

Dex: Same.

Fitz: _Same._

Biana: same

Lihn: Same

Tam: Same

 **Waves: I know you do.**

Sophie: Wait what?

Wait for it

Keefe: I did NOT see that coming.

Sophie: Wow

Stay alive-Yorktown(The world turns upside down)

*Elves run around screaming because death and war and rapping*

 **Waves: I'M TAKING THIS HORSE BY THE REINS MAKING REDCOATS REDDER WITH BLOODSTAINS, LAFAYETTE!**

Dear Theodosia

Biana: *At beginning* Oh this is sweet.

*When finds out Theodosia is dead dead dead*

Biana: WHY IS EVERYONE DYING!?

Say no to this

Keefe: This is reminding me of Alvar and his girlfriends

Sophie: DID HE JUST SAY HE NEEDED A BREAK?! OH NO!

Lihn: STOP IT HAMILTON!

Biana: STiop! NO STOP zNOOOOO lgskjnbythjkns xtr fiuhjkmnyihfkjmiohkjm YOU HAVE TO D]STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Keefe: WHAT'S HAPPENING WHAT'S GOING ON?!

Tam: YOU HAVE A WIFE!

Dex:*SCREAMS AT MY PHONE* STOP. *Throws it*

 **Waves: hey!**

Sophie: WE DIDN'T LEARN THIS IN SCHOOL!

 **Waves: *Smirks* I told you to wait for it.**

Adams Administration

Tam: Woah-

At the beep

Sophie: He just- AHHHHHHHHH DO NOT REPEAT THOSE WORDS!

Tam: this dude has problems

Reynolds pamphlet:

Biana: Ahahhahahah.

Sophie: Karama

 **Waves: Actually no because he wrote it.**

Tam: Told you he had problems

 **Waves: BTW a president is a councilor for a short term of an area but it's a BIG deal**

Burn

Biana: *Starts bawling*

Keefe*sniffles*

Stay alive (reprise)

Fitz: Why?

Sophie: aw C'mon. See, karma

Lihn: nooooooOO!OOO!O!OO!OOO!O!O!O!O!

Dex: *Throws my phone again*

The world was wide enough

Everyone*Even waves: WAAAAAAAAAAAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWWAWAWWAWAWAWAWAWWA

Sophie: See. SEE! I told you. Plain and simple. Karma.

Biana: Humans are amazing

Keefe: Yeah


End file.
